


Wedded Bliss

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You are a HartIt's your wedding anniversary with Shawn...





	Wedded Bliss

\- You are Bret Hart’s Baby Sis  
\- You used to wrestle  
\- You still call yourself a wrestler  
\- You worked from 1990 -1998  
\- You were a nine time women’s champion  
\- You were also a two time hardcore champion  
\- You are tough  
\- Very tough  
\- A Hart  
\- You married Shawn Michaels  
\- Married him in 1992  
\- You’d dated in secret  
\- People never saw you on TV together  
\- Today is your wedding anniversary  
\- The first one in a while where you have free time  
\- Free time together  
\- You know he remembers the date  
\- He always remembers the date  
\- So far he’s given you a card  
\- You’ve given him a card  
\- He made you both breakfast in bed  
\- You’ve exchanged gifts  
\- He bought you several things you wanted  
\- He’s also got you flowers  
\- Roses  
\- A dozen of them  
\- Tonight you’ll go out for dinner  
\- Together  
\- It’s the first time you’ll be in public together  
\- He’s already worried  
\- You aren’t  
\- It takes him very little time to get ready  
\- You take longer  
\- He smiles when you come downstairs  
\- “Gorgeous...”  
\- Dinner is lovely  
\- Peaceful  
\- When you come home he’s quiet  
\- “You okay Babe?”  
\- “Just wondering how I got such a wonderful girl...”


End file.
